Wireless communication systems allow mobile stations to communicate with network resources without necessarily being coupled to the communication system using a wire-line. Connection quality can degrade when a wireless communication system is overtaxed, such as by excessive attempts to access the network. For example, communication delay might increase, communication might become incomplete, or communicated data might be lost.
Increasing transmission power can benefit throughput, but can introduce additional issues arising from interference with neighboring communication devices (e.g., overlap between multiple access points and their clients). Increased power alone can fail to address interference, with the effect of allowing reduced transmission quality. This has the effect that increased transmission power can, in response to transmitter interference, actually fail to provide a better throughput rate.
Techniques, including methods and systems, can also provide relatively improved communication in contexts other than wireless communication systems and in contexts other than trade-off between transmission power and data rate. For example and without limitation, a number of CDMA channels can cooperatively communicate a relatively greater number of messages when a density of CDMA codes is traded-off against signal compression.